


The one with the Classroom

by foxyroxi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Classroom Sex, Cum in pussy, M/M, No Condom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Neil Josten, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, penis in pussy, they have a thing for fucking in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: The professor is the only one left in the room and walks up the stairs, catching Neil’s pants around his ankles. He clears his throat, catching Andrew and Neil off guard.“Neil and Andrew class is over,” he says as he walks back down. “And stop having sex during class,” he finished before he leaves.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	The one with the Classroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahmers_apt213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/gifts).



> Don't read if you are sensitive to the word pussy or to trans characters!
> 
> Unbetaed - every mistake is my own.  
> English is not my first languge.  
> Be kind to yourself and to others!  
> And remember to practice safe sex!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Neil's math class had ended earlier than expected. He didn’t know what to do, so he decided to Andrew’s last class of the day - psychology. Neil thought psychology was exciting in some way and he was sad he couldn’t take it as a part of his course. Maybe he should try to talk to someone about it? They would probably think he was a lunatic that needed help for thinking that math  _ and _ psychology was exciting. 

Andrew sits in the back of the lecture hall, a few rows up. He doesn't look up when Neil sits down besides him in the lecture hall. Neil leans in and kisses Andrew’s cheek, their thighs pressed together. 

Neil is horny as always and he's squirming in his seat. He has been horny since one guy wanted to measure his dicknfr class, then wanted to measure Neil’s to compare who was bigger. That was an awkward class, because Neil nearly dodged the bullet and had to come out as trans to his class. Of course Andrew feels this. He looks over and Neil is trying not to squirm in his seat, trying not to rub his thighs together. 

"Did math turn you on junkie?" He asks and Neil blushes. It had been an exciting math class. They had done a lot of measuring and suddenly someone wanted to measure their dick and it made Neil think about Andrew’s cock. He swallows and looks at Andrew. 

"Yeah... we measured stuff and then one of the boys wanted to measure their dick," he says, his voice breathy. "Then they wanted to measure my dick... and I don't exactly have one." Andrew looks at Neil with a raised brow. He could feel the horny radiating from Neil and luckily they are in the back of the lecture hall and nobody's around them, so Andrew pulls Neil into lap, opens his jeans and pulls them down enough to expose his pussy and ass. He pushes Neil down until he's lying against the table and Andrew can easily rub Neil's pussy. He rubs his fingers over Neil’s wet slit, rubbing the slick around before one finger slides inside him, making the redhead moan. 

"You're so wet Neil... I bet I could easily thrust into you." He pushes in a second finger and starts to finger Neil open, scissoring his fingers open. Neil's skinny jeans and boxers only made him impossibly tighter. Neil’s a mess, he's dripping onto Andrew’s lap, slowly moving his hips. It's almost too much for Andrew. He curls his fingers deep inside, making the younger man gasp wetly. 

"Fuck Andrew," me moans clasping a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. He can  _ barely _ keep quiet when he hears the zipper of Andrew’s jeans and  _ especially  _ when he eases his cock inside him. 

Neil's holding onto the table in front of him. Andrew’s cock is stretching him open, making his pussy tingle and twitch as Andrew slides in deep. He's slowly rocking into Neil’s tight pussy and he's so tight because of the jeans and the thrill of getting caught.

This was the most public that had gone, besides from the one time he made Neil squirt at Eden’s. 

Neil's legs were shaking, he could barely hold himself up, much less hold his moans back. A female student almost looked over her shoulder at them, almost catching them. It made Neil tighten around Andrew’s dick and it made Andrew shove his slick covered fingers into Neil’s mouth to keep him quiet. 

"Keep quiet and watch the lecture Neil. You might learn something," He whispers and Neil lets out a soft, shaky moan that’s barely covered by Andrew’s fingers as he thrusts deeply into his pussy and continues a fast and hard pace. Neil’s pussy was so wet, he was dripping onto Andrew’s jeans, each thrust sounding like a skin hit skin.

Andrew’s fingers are digging into Neil’s hips as he picks up the pace and Neil’s clenching around him, moaning around his fingers. The thought of getting caught is certainly something they both get off of. 

Neil’s the first to cum. He cums around Andrew’s cock, dripping onto Andrew’ jeans. Andrew hadn't bothered to pull his jeans down and it means they’re likely to get caught by people in the hallway. Andrew cums then, filling Neil’s pussy with cum. 

Neil is limp against the table and Andrew let's Neil sit on his cock for the rest of the lecture. 

At the end of class, when everyone is getting up to leave, Andrew shoves Neil up off of his cock, cum and slick dripping everywherw, but Andrew quickly catches the cum leaking out of Neil with his fingers. He looked at his fingers, then at Neil, still bent over the table. He grins and feeds the cum to him, and Neil is so hungry for his cum, gladly licks it off of his fingers, staring into Andrew’s eyes as he sucks on his fingers.

The professor is the only one left in the room and walks up the stairs, catching Neil’s pants around his ankles. He clears his throat, catching Andrew and Neil off guard. 

“Neil and Andrew class is over,” he says as he walks back down. “And stop having sex during class,” he finished before he leaves. 

They do not make promises they can’t keep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
